Manigold
by Pipe
Summary: Aniversário do Máscara da Morte. Durante a festa ele e os outros cavaleiros discutem sobre os cavaleiros de ouro da outra geração e seus poderes.


**MANIGOLD**

Vinte e quatro de Junho, mais um aniversário de Carlo di Angelis. Dessa vez eles estão no Salão do Grande Mestre, comemorando. Porque não só é o aniversário natalício do Cavaleiro de Câncer, como Shura e Sukhi comemoram seis anos de casados.

Quase no final da festa, o assunto se volta à geração de cavaleiros anterior. Shura bate nas costas do aniversariante:

-Esse Manigold era um _cabrón_ muito _hijo de una puta. Usted_ não tem vergonha de levantar os olhos quando passa na frente daquele quadro?

-Não.

-Não? _Ay, amico_, eu teria.

-_Perché?_

-Carlo, pelo amor da _diosa_, o cara peitou deuses. Obedeceu às regras da Ordem dos Cavaleiros até o fim.

-Swordman, eu também. Eu obedeci às ordens do meu Grande Mestre até depois de virar espectro. Vai negar?

-_Bien_...

-"_Bien" o cazzo_, sabe? Não sei que merda de ataques de consciência deu em vocês, de repente, que eu também pego o Afrodite chorando e o Saga com dor de cabeça, mas aqui ninguém devia abaixar a cabeça diante de quadro nenhum. Nós fizemos tudo da melhor forma possível, como estava no script de toda Guerra Santa. Se a NOSSA geração deu umas pisadas na bola, pensa bem no que acontece quando se dá um pouco mais de poder a um bando de moleques.

-Não é exatamente "um pouco mais de poder", no nosso caso. – Milo se interessou pelo assunto.

-É "todo o poder do universo". Ficando mais filósofo com a idade, _mon ami_? – Camus riu.

-Não é filosofia, é a vida real nos dando na cara. Se você dá arma na mão de crianças de 12 anos nas vilas da Máfia Siciliana ou nas favelas do Brasil, elas saem "apavorando", se achando maiores que os adultos e com direito de fazer as regras. Imagine nós, que nos tornamos cavaleiros de ouro com essa idade, sem ter quem dissesse o contrário, que não era assim que deveria ser. Se eu queria arrancar cabeças de quem me contrariasse, por que não? Se isso me fazia me sentir o máximo, oras, por que não?

-E no final, deu tudo certo...

-Pelas linhas mais tortas de todo o universo, deu. Tenho INVEJA do Manigold ter peitado Thanatos, chutando seu xadrez, mas não tenho porque sentir vergonha dele. Se eu tivesse um mestre como Hakurei e fizesse menos, aí sim, dava pra sentir vergonha. São bons mestres que fazem bons discípulos e a função dos alunos é superar os mestres. Não, não tenho porque abaixar a cabeça, pra nada, nunca.

-Esse é meu Mozão. – Afrodite suspirou. – O que seria de mim sem você pra dar um certo equilíbrio às minhas paranóias?

-Também pra abrir o vidro de maionese pra você não quebrar as unhas depois da manicure...

-Ah, porra, isso foi tão gay... – Milo riu. – Achei que esse negócio de quebrar um bom clima era privilégio meu.

-Somos todos signos de água. "Dar um caldo" num bom clima é comum a nós três. Vê as bochechas vermelhas? Ele ta emocionado, e acho que não tomou nem duas garrafas de vinho.

-Ta enfraquecendo com a idade...

-Ah, não, Afrodite nunca foi um poço de resistência à bebida. Sempre devia ter um viking mais fraquinho na frota... aquele que pegava o leme porque era o último sóbrio depois da farra.

Gargalhadas. Comentários sobre as raças e seus diferentes níveis de resistência à bebida. E principalmente, disputa sobre qual aguenta mais.

-Os gregos, claro.

-Bebendo essa água com anilina que é ouzo? Os italianos, óbvio.

-E desde quando o vinho italiano bate o francês? Mas queria ver vocês bebendo a legítima vodka russa.

-Ah, Camus, vai, não apela. Aldebaran bebendo cachaça é melhor que você.

-Como assim, você ousa ofender o vinho grego, italiano maldito? Quer que eu te mande pra Outra Dimensão? – Saga ria.

Carlo ria ainda quando um brilho fugaz chamou sua atenção. Olhando com o canto dos olhos, viu no canto da porta o espectro de Manigold, que lhe fazia uma curta reverência com a cabeça. E suas palavras chegaram ao atual Cavaleiro de Câncer:

"Isso mesmo, Carlo. É preciso não deixar que a moral da tropa se abata."

"Sempre. Mas você sabe, não, Manigold?"

"Claro! E Albafica está feliz, por você cuidar bem dele, também".

Carlo beijou o topo da cabeça de Afrodite, que tinha se enfiado debaixo do seu braço. O sueco sorriu:

-Que sorriso lindo, Mozão. Gosto de te ver feliz assim.

-Eu sou de Câncer. Minha família bem, meus amigos bem, meu mundo está em ordem. – beijou os lábios de Afrodite – E o resto, que seja jogado do Yomotsu Hira.

-ISSO! Vamos fazer uma rave na beirada do Yomotsu! – concordou Saga.

-PELA DIOSA! Vamos encerrar por hoje, antes que alguém resolva dominar o mundo por tabela.

N/A: Falta um bom lemon, mas eu queria passar ESSE recado. Não importa o quanto a Shiori soube construir um bom cavaleiro de Câncer em Lost Canvas, Máscara da Morte é o primeiro, aquele que nós conhecemos primeiro, amando ou não. Eu adoro o Manigold, mas rejeitar o MdM por causa dele é prostituição, do tipo trocar o namorado porque o outro tem mais dinheiro ou posição. Eu não vou renegar Saint Seiya original só porque Lost Canvas é melhor escrito. Assim como não vou meter o pau em Lost Canvas porque alguém provou que é possível melhorar um plot bom. Enfim, Feliz Aniversário, Mozão, 24/06/2012. (A fic foi escrita ao som de Kiss, Sonata Ártica e Metallica)


End file.
